Mi Pequeña Niña Azul
by Angel-LauraR
Summary: No siempre la edad importa, hay veces que esta da igual si el amor es verdadero, pero siempre hay obstáculos que obligan a no terminar de aceptar los sentimientos, pero siempre hay una salida, solo se necesita saber encontrarla.


Esta es una pequeña historia que le dedico a mi queridísima compañera KaiAoista, que aunque no pasa mucho por aquí se que en el foro sí.

Espero que te guste este AU de Kaito y Aoko, algo largo para ser solo un one shot, pero que deseaba poder mostrarte de golpe.

Sin más espero que guste a todos.

Dislaimaer: Los personajes de Magic Kaito no me pertenecen, solo la historia y algún OC.

* * *

 _Mi Pequeña Niña Azul_

Él solo era un niño de nueve años cuando aquello que le cambiaría la vida sucedió.

Todo empezó cuando vio un día volviendo de la escuela como el cartel que estaba en la casa de al lado desapareció. Este hecho no le fue relevante ya que para él ese cartel no tenía importancia alguna.

Nada desde la muerte de su progenitor le había importado lo suficiente para prestarse aunque fuera un mínimo de importancia.

Pero con el tiempo aquella casa que durante años estuvo desierta le comenzó a atraer. Para él era algo nuevo el hecho de que llegaran a su barrio vecinos nuevos.

La noticia despertó interés en todos los niños del barrio, que a él poco le importaban siendo sincero, pero el que su madre estuviera emocionada le sorprendió tanto que hizo que mirara con otros ojos esa novedad.

Con el paso de las semanas fue algo normal en el día a día ver como camiones de mudanzas iban y venían por el distrito.

Kaito era un chico poco sorprendible por naturaleza, pero no podía negar el hecho de que todo aquello le causara una terrible curiosidad que dejó de sentir incluso por los trucos de magia que antes amaba.

A los dos meses de todo aquel escándalo llegó al fin una familia en un coche tan blanco como las nubes.

Todos los habitantes de la zona al enterarse no tardaron en salir de sus casas con pasteles de bienvenida las más aburridas en su vida y con simples saludos las más ocupadas. Pero su madre fue diferente a las otras, ya que hasta que todo aquello no hubo pasado no se dirigió a la casa de los que parecían apellidarse ``Nakamori´´.

Cogió a su hijo de la mano aunque este se resistiera y emprendió el rumbo sin nada en mano, pero en sus ojos notaba que planeaba algo.

Llegaron a estar frente a la puerta de roble que antes siempre llena de polvo no mostraba la belleza de la misma, ya que sus retoques eran algo admirable para cualquiera que la hubiera hecho, ya que tenía pinta de ser bastante antigua, tanto como esa casa que seguramente podría perfectamente haber estado ahí desde antes de la guerra.

Su madre llamó a la puerta dando dos toques exactamente, fuertes y claros.

A los pocos segundos pudieron escuchar una voz adorable para el niño preguntado.

¿Quiénes sois?

Se podía notar que la voz era de una niña pequeña, aparentemente asustada, seguramente por el revuelo que se formó a su llegada. Así que él, sin ser guiado por nadie contestó a esa voz con su voz llena de sinceridad.

— Somos los vecinos de al lado, no tengas miedo, no somos tan ruidosos y pesados como todos esos charlatanes que ambos tenemos ahora por vecinos — habló sonriendo.

Su progenitora se sorprendió ante este gesto, pero también mostró una sonrisa, que se agrandó al ver como una mujer de ojos verdes y cabello castaño recogido en una coleta alta abría.

— Hola, soy Chikage Kuroba, la vecina que vive a vuestra derecha — se presentó cordialmente a la mujer para después mirar a su hijo, pidiéndole que se diera a conocer.

— Yo soy Kaito Kuroba, es un placer señora — recitó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

— Encantada, yo soy Midori Nakamori y esta…— dijo mirando hacia la pequeña que se escondía tras su pierna asustada — Es mi hija Aoko.

— Que niña mas mona — aduló Chikage agachándose para observar mejor a la pequeña que no parecía tener más de tres años — Hola Aoko, me llamo Chikage, ¿podríamos ser amiga? — cuestionó acercando su mano a la niña que algo asustada se escondió mas, sorprendido a madre e hijo.

— Perdón, es algo tímida — explicó Midori — No está acostumbrada a tratar con extraños, espero que podáis perdonarla.

— No hay nada que perdonar, entendemos que Aoko esté algo intimidada, son muchos cambios — manifestó la de ojos miel — ¿Qué te parece si os invito a una barbacoa? A lo mejor ahí la pequeña se soltará más, además parece que a mi hijo le gustaría hacerla — sonrió la de cabellera violácea observando al aludido que tenía las mejillas algo sonrosadas.

— Me parece buena idea, hablaré con mi marido y ya hablaremos para fijar el día — aceptó Midori — Seguro que ha Aoko le encanta la idea, ¿verdad cielo? — cuestionó mirando a la niña, que solo asintió cohibida.

— Entonces nos vemos pronto, adiós — se despidió tomando de nuevo la mano de su hijo, que no dejaba de mirar a la chica que poco a poco desaparecía detrás de la puerta.

Los días que continuaron a eso fueron un suplicio para el ojiazul, que siempre que escuchaba el timbre corría hacia la puerta esperando que fuera la madre de Aoko, y si fuera posible que trajera a la niña con ella. Pero siempre era una decepción tras otra, dado que nunca eran ellas.

Su madre observaba siempre con una sonrisa el extraño comportamiento que ahora su hijo realizaba. No solo ese había sido el cambio de su actitud, sino también el hecho de que se pasaba tardes enteras junto a su ventana observando el jardín de sus vecinos con la esperanza de que la niña estuviera jugando en él, claro que el joven jamás se llevó una alegría, dado que Aoko parecía que no salía nunca a jugar.

Una tarde, ya harto de su encierro salió a dar una pequeña vuelta por la ciudad, llegando sus pasos hasta el sitio donde durante años fue con su padre. Una pequeña plaza donde en el centro un gran reloj se alzaba.

Dio un vistazo a la zona hasta que vio algo que lo dejó petrificado, apoyada en la pared de uno de los lados de la torre estaba esa niña que tanto ocupaba su pensamiento sin razón aparente. Pero no estaba sola, había tres niños más o menos de su edad que la rodeaban y parecían estar molestándola.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, ya que rápidamente se acercó a ellos, consiguiendo escuchar su conversación.

— ¿Por qué no nos contestas niñita? — preguntó uno de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes acercando su rostro al de la chica que abrazaba con fuerza un peluche de pez — ¿Nos podrías dejar a tu pececito? No le haremos daño — aseguró tan falsamente que ni él mismo se lo creyó.

— Pero…Arcoiris no quiere ir — explicó la niña asustada.

— ¿Arcoiris? ¿Así se llama ese ridículo peluche? — cuestionó riendo otro de los niños, este de ojos ámbar y cabello negro — Mira mocosa danos de una vez ese estúpido pez.

— No — se negó, se podía notar que estaba aguantando lágrimas — Es un regalo de mi mamá.

— Te estoy diciendo que…

— Dejadla en paz — interrumpió Kaito ya harto de esa conversación, no aguantó más y se metió en ella — Si tenéis algún problema enfrentadlo conmigo en vez de hacerlo con una niña que no puede defenderse.

— Vaya, ¿quieres acaso hacerte el héroe niñato? — interrogó divertido el que parecía ser el jefe, un rubio de ojos azules — No te metas en lo que no te importa si no quieres que te demos una paliza — advirtió devolviendo su vista a la niña.

— Cobardes — musitó el joven siendo oído por los otros tres.

— ¿Cómo nos has llamado? — preguntó el de cabello claro — Repítelo si te atreves.

— ¡Cobardes! — exclamó más alto haciendo que todos los de los alrededores le escucharan — Solo sois unos cobardes que se meten con una niña que no os ha hecho nada.

Justo después de acabar su frase un fuerte impacto en su rostro lo hizo caer al suelo.

Se tocó la zona afectada y pudo notar que esta dolía bastante. Pero aún así no se quedó en el suelo, sino que ante la mirada de todos los de los alrededores se levantó y volvió a plantarle cara a los abusones.

— ¿Piensas disculparte o quieres que te enseñemos como de fuerte pegamos los cobardes?

Él no respondió.

Los tres chicos iban a volver a golpearle, pero una pequeña figura se puso entre ellos.

— Tomad ha Arcoiris, pero no le peguéis — suplicó Aoko con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos ofreciendo a su adorado peluche.

Los abusones iban a quitar a la niña de en medio, pero al ver a todos los adultos que les rodeaban prefirieron irse en vez de meterse en problemas.

— Por hoy lo dejaremos así, pero no vuelvas a meterte en nuestro camino — amenazó el rubio y seguidamente se fueron de allí.

Las personas que rodeaban la zona observaron orgullosos al joven, haciendo que la plaza se llenara de aplausos felicitando al joven por su valentía.

Este no hizo mucho caso de las felicitaciones, únicamente se arrodilló ante la niña.

— ¿Estáis tú y Arcoiris bien? — preguntó colocando una mano en su cabeza.

— Sí…Gracias Señor Kaito — agradeció para seguidamente observar su mejilla — ¿Le duele mucho?

— Solo un poco, no es nada, así que no te preocupes — aseguró sonriente, aunque verdaderamente la mejilla le dolía bastante.

— Sana sana culito de rana si no se cura hoy se curará mañana — recitó la pequeña con una mano en su mejilla, para después retirarla y depositar un tímido beso — ¿Te duele menos? — cuestionó inocentemente.

— S-Si, gracias — habló el joven con un rubor desconocido en sus mejillas — Por cierto...— articuló haciendo aparecer una rosa roja en su mano — Me llamo Kaito Kuroba, encantado de conocerte.

La niña solo sonrió y tomó la rosa delicadamente con la mano derecha, ya que la izquierda sostenía el peluche.

A partir de ese día una amistad surgió entre los dos, siendo ya casi imposible estar aunque fuera un solo día sin verse.

Ambos se habían convertido en algo indispensable para el otro, y eso era notado por los padres de ambos, ya que las veces que quedaban uno en casa de otro eran muchas, hasta el punto de quedarse a dormir juntos.

Ginzo, el padre de Aoko, veía esto como una simple amistad infantil, por ello no tenía objeción alguna, pero, por otro lado Midori y Chikage veían venir que la relación entre ellos llegaría mucho más lejos, en Kaito se pudo notar casi desde un principio, y en Aoko a partir de algunas semanas. Solo había un problema en todo esto, esa diferencia de edad que separa a ambos, quisieran o no eran seis años los que se llevaban entre ellos, y solo si lo deseaban con todas sus fuerzas podrían llegar algún día a tener un destino juntos, un destino que en esos momentos veían lejos de ellos.

Al principio pensaron que al estar ellas ahí para guiarlos por ese duro camino conseguirían que la pareja pasara menos penurias, pero a los dos años de todo esto Midori murió a causa de los pocos tratamientos que se le dieron al contraer una pequeña gripe.

El marido subestimó la fuerza de su mujer y en cierto modo murió por eso, ya que Ginzo la dejaba siempre en casa sola, a única excepción de Aoko, que esos días para dar más descanso a la mujer se quedaba con Chikage, quien fue la que llamó a una ambulancia al ver el empeoramiento de Midori, pero esto no sirvió de nada.

Era nueve de septiembre cuando, en el tétrico cementerio de la ciudad se le daba el último adiós a la que fue una persona muy querida por todos, pero sobretodo por su hija, que no aceptaba la verdad, y callaba ante los típicos pésames.

Oía cosas tales como _``tan pequeña y ya sin madre´´_ , _``lo siento, seguro que pronto encontrarás a otra persona que ocupe su lugar´´_ y a escondidas _``seguro que de mayor será una desgraciada con su madre muerta y su padre desinteresado por ella´´_

Miles de frases la atormentaban, y ahora bajo las nubes que auguraban lluvia ella estaba frente a la tumba, llorando como no lo había hecho delante de los otros.

Su padre no estaba allí, le llamaron del trabajo y salió corriendo, ni siquiera había podido decir que no para enterrar a su madre. Si había sido así con la persona que se supone que más amaba, ¿cómo sería con ella?

No le dio tiempo a buscar la respuesta cuando sintió que dos fuertes brazos la rodeaban, formando así un dulce abrazo.

— Deberías ir a casa, si te quedas aquí te resfriaras Aoko — habló una voz por ella bien conocida, haciendo que se aferrase a esos brazos que con tanto cariño la abrazaban.

— No quiero irme, si lo hago ya no estaré con mamá, Kaito — susurró mientras las lágrimas seguían recorriendo sus ahora ruborizadas mejillas ante el frío.

— Ella no querría verte así Aoko, ella quiere que sigas adelante.

— Todos dicen eso, pero ninguno sabéis exactamente lo que desea, solo habéis venido aquí por compasión hacia mí, una niña que ya no tiene ni padre ni madre.

— Me tienes a mí Aoko, no lo dudes nunca — aseguró el niño de doce años abrazándola más fuerte.

— Algún día te cansaras de cuidar de mí. Solo soy una vecina que vino aquí cuando tú tenías nueve años.

— ¿Sabes algo? Me estás recordando a mí cuando murió mi padre — confesó al ver la actitud pesimista de la castaña — Durante varios años ignoré a todos pensando que al igual que mi padre ellos también se irían, pero, si te soy sincero solo me demostré una cosa.

— ¿Cuál? — preguntó curiosa.

— Que es verdad que mucha gente desaparece de tu vida, pero hay otros que se quedan para no irse — explicó mirando los bellos orbes azules de Aoko — Y que lo que tenemos que hacer es vivir y disfrutar cada momento a la vez que buscamos a esas personas.

— ¿Soy yo una de esas personas para ti? — interrogó emocionada.

— Sí, así que más te vale estar conmigo siempre — manifestó sonriendo — Y ahora vamos, mi madre ha preparado chocolate caliente para que entres en calor.

— Está bien — aceptó tomando la mano del castaño dejando atrás aquel lugar que la llenaba de tristeza.

A partir de ese momento Kaito pasó cada momento que podía con la niña de seis años, haciendo cualquier cosa que creyera necesaria para hacerla sonreír. Pero ese día, una de las peticiones de ella no fue tan fácil de aceptar.

— Kaito por favor — rogaba agrandando lo más posible sus ojos.

— No Aoko, eso no, pídeme lo que quieras, pero eso es imposible — aseguraba el castaño de cabello revuelto.

— ¿Por qué es imposible que juegues conmigo a las casitas? — preguntó extrañada — Es muy simple y divertido.

— Somos solo dos, ¿cómo jugaríamos? ¿Yo siendo el bebé y tú mi mamá? — cuestionó enfadado interiormente ante esa idea.

— No, tú eres mi marido y yo tu mujer — aclaró sonriendo inocentemente.

— Pero…Aoko no por favor — pidió una última vez.

— Vamos a jugar — manifestó sonriente cogiendo la mano de Kaito, llevándolo debajo de un árbol para que no les molestará el sol — Mira, toda la zona debajo del árbol será nuestra casa.

— De acuerdo — suspiró derrotado — Y bueno, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

— Tienes que venir a casa después del trabajo, y yo te haré la comida.

— ¿Sólo eso?

— De momento sí — afirmó ilusionada.

— Entendido — articuló poniéndose delante de la sombra del árbol, haciendo un sonido como de alguien que llama a una puerta.

— Kaito, lo haces mal, eres mi marido, eso significa que tienes llaves — explicó la niña como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— Perdón — se disculpó algo avergonzado el muchacho — Ya estoy en casa — profirió metiéndose en el personaje, aunque todo eso le pareciera humillante.

— Bienvenido a casa cariño — saludó Aoko acercándose al chico y depositando un casto beso en su mejilla a forma de saludo — ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?

— Eh…Etto…— decía sin éxito con las mejillas rojas.

— ¿Qué te ocurre mi amor? ¿Tienes fiebre? — interrogó acercando su frente a la suya para medir su temperatura.

Unas risas rompieron toda esa escena en la que ambos estaban metidos, mirando hacia donde provenían, viendo a los tres chicos que desde aquella tarde en la torre del reloj los habían estado molestando.

— No puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven, es demasiado patético — inquirió el pelirrojo sin parar de reír.

— Creo que es más patético que este niñito este enamorado de esa mocosa, ¿verdad? — formuló el moreno mirando a la pareja.

— No habléis de lo que no sabéis — advirtió Kaito poniéndose delante de la ojiazul.

— Pero mírate, si siempre la proteges a ella de todo. ¿Por qué no les confiesas a todos ya tu amor por ella? — interrogó divertido el jefe mirando como el joven de enfrente le miraba serio — Tranquilo ya lo haremos nosotros, ¡Escuchad todos…!

— ¡A mi no me gusta Aoko! — exclamó Kaito cortando furioso al rubio — ¡Cómo podría gustarme un niña con la que me llevo seis años!

Los abusones consiguieron su propósito, y por ello sonrieron complacidos viendo como la chica bajaba levemente la cabeza sin dejar que sus ojos fueran vistos, para después sorprendiendo a todos volverla a subir de golpe.

— ¡Ni a mí me gusta Kaito! — gritó dolida.

Sabía que era imposible, pero siempre le gustaba tener esa esperanza, pero ese día al fin se la arrebataron.

Por su lado a Kaito, lo último dicho por ella le había dolido demasiado. Sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así cuando él mismo lo había dicho primero, pero de alguna forma, no podía evitar el dolor que le había producido.

Después de ese nefasto día para ambos las cosas cambiaron, siguieron siendo amigos cercanos, pero se veían menos a menudo, principalmente por los estudios de Kaito, y ya, Aoko no se iba a su casa ha hacerle compañía mientras los hacía, ni tampoco se quedaba allí a dormir aunque se le presentase la oportunidad, y si lo hacía, se quedaba a dormir en la cama de Chikage.

Los años pasaron, y aunque ellos seguían viéndose con frecuencia, nada era igual a aquellos tiempos cuando eran más pequeños.

Aquel día Kaito iba de vuelta a su casa, realmente ese último curso se le estaba haciendo duro, después de todo, era el último que tendría que hacer, ya que luego trabajaría para ser un gran mago, como lo fue su padre.

Puede que después de su muerte odiara la magia por ser esta la culpable de su muerte, pero después de conocer a Aoko, eso cambió, mostrándole que siempre había una razón para no decaer y odiar cosas que antes amabas solo por eso.

Además de que hace un año descubrió algo. Su padre no murió en un accidente, sino en un asesinato, pero no por ser Toichi Kuroba, sino por ser Kaito Kid.

Fue algo asombroso, ya que de no haber sido por Jii, el asistente de su padre, jamás lo hubiera sabido. A partir de aquel momento él mismo asumió el rol de Kaito Kid, a pesar de que aceptando esa misión estaba dañando a su querida Aoko. No le gustaba verla sufrir por ver a su padre aún más lejos de lo que lo tenía, pero no podía hacer nada, solo hacerle compañía y animarla sin que su papel como ladrón fantasma fuera expuesto.

Ese día precisamente tenía ganas de ver pronto a Aoko, pero al llegar a la esquina que lo conectaba con su calle pudo ver como el chico rubio que siempre les molestó en el pasado la tenía cogida fuertemente del brazo.

No se paró a pensar, salió corriendo hacia ellos y arremetió contra el joven tirándolo al suelo.

— Maldita sea — escupió el rival del castaño levantándose el suelo.

— Déjala en paz — ordenó el de cabello alborotado poniéndose delante de Aoko.

— Tú no me das órdenes imbécil — manifestó intentado golpear en el estómago a su contrincante, fracasando y cayendo él de nuevo al suelo.

— Ya no tengo nueve años como para no evitar tus ataques — habló seriamente sin moverse de su posición — No empeores más las cosas y vete de una vez.

El rubio al verse derrotado no tuvo otro remedio que irse de allí, no sin antes mirar por una última vez a la joven de ojos azules con una mirada de anhelo.

Para el joven ojiazul esta mirada no pasó desapercibida, así que cuando al fin vio como el chico desaparecía entre las calles se volvió enfrentando a Aoko.

— ¿Se puede saber qué quería? — cuestionó enfadado recordando la escena que había presenciado.

— Que fuera su novia — respondió con una mirada de asco la chica — Menudo impresentable, me amarga la vida y después viene con esas.

— ¿Qué le has dicho? — preguntó curioso como si no hubiera escuchado completamente las palabras de ella.

— Obviamente que no — contestó la joven poniendo los ojos en blanco — Jamás saldría con una persona así, además a mi ya me gusta otra persona.

Kaito no sabía que decir ante eso. Su cara se había vuelto un puzzle, no creía, no quería creer lo dicho por ella.

— Y…¿quién es el desgraciado? — cuestionó aún algo shockeado buscando respuestas para ir a donde estuviera esa persona.

— Eso es un secreto y…¡Oye! ¿Cómo que desgraciado? — dudó enfadada — Desgraciada será la persona que te guste a ti, si la tienes claro.

— Claro que la tengo — afirmó el joven para decepción de la muchacha.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó curiosa.

— Secreto.

— Ya me lo imaginaba — susurró la joven llevándose una mano a las sienes — Y bueno…¿Crees que te corresponde?

— Si me correspondiera ya se lo habría dicho boba — contestó mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¿No piensas declararte a ella?

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para que disipe toda esperanza que queda en mí? — inquirió mirándola a los ojos — No quiero dejar de soñar con que pueda ser real.

— Kaito, si te dice que no será porque no es tu destino, pero necesitas pasar página. No puedes estar siempre esperando a que las cosas vengan a ti.

— Eso también te lo podría decir yo a ti.

— Lo sé, pero mi caso es diferente, a mi ya me dijo que no me quería — expresó decaída.

— ¿Te confesaste?

— No, pero…Oí como lo decía.

— Aoko, si no te quiere no es digno de ti — aseguró sosteniéndola por los hombros — Hay un chico por ahí que está esperando a que aparezcas en su vida para alegrarla, o que a lo mejor ya ha aparecido en la tuya — sonrió — Busca a esa persona.

— Es más difícil hacerlo que decirlo…Pero lo intentaré — aseguró volviendo a unir sus miradas.

— Por cierto Aoko, estas invitada a la pequeña fiesta que haré en mi cumpleaños — informó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro — Puedes traer a algunos amigos si quieres para no sentirte sola, aunque ya sabes que estaré ahí.

— De acuerdo Kaito, gracias por todo.

— Bueno, tengo que irme, nos vemos Ahoko — se despidió con la mano.

— Hasta la vista Bakaito.

Finalizada la conversación Aoko se dirigió a la entrada de su casa. Al cerrar la puerta se apoyo en ella, deslizándose lentamente hasta el suelo.

 _``Si fuera tan fácil olvidarte´´ — pensó mientras sus ojos se humedecían, pero sin dejar caer una sola lágrima — ``Él mismo a dicho que debo olvidarlo…¿Qué más pruebas necesito para saber que no me quiere?´´_

Mientras en la otra casa, el chico al que ella quería olvidar estaba en su misma situación, reprochándose el no tener valor de decírselo, y saber que ya la había perdido.

 _``¿Por qué tengo la tendencia a complicarme la vida? ¿Por qué no me podía enamorar de alguien de mi edad? Así no tendría este problema´´ — pensaron los dos jóvenes, cada uno en su respectivo hogar._

Pasaron unos días desde aquel encuentro, llegando la noche del veintiuno de junio. Día en que finalmente Kaito Kuroba cumplía los dieciocho años, unas semanas después de su graduación, y cerca de hacer su primera gira después de arduas pruebas en compañías de magia.

En la fiesta organizada por él y alguno de sus amigos podía verse un ambiente de diversión, cosa que los cuatro jóvenes de doce años notaron al llegar a la casa.

Junto con Aoko iban tres amigos suyos, la primera, su mejor amiga era Keiko, una castaña con dos coletas y gafas que ese día llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas azul marino. El segundo era un joven castaño tirando para rubio de ojos similares llamado Saguru, vestía un smoking marrón y una camisa blanca. Y por último Aika, una morena de ojos verdes de envidiable figura para su edad, y que portaba unos pantalones cortos vaqueros algo rotos y una camisa de tirantes bastante arreglada.

Avanzaron por la casa hasta encontrar al cumpleañero que hablaba al parecer con molestia con una pelirroja bastante hermosa, que al parecer llevaba un vestido rojo largo con una raja hasta medio muslo.

Al ver que estaba ocupado Aoko prefirió esperar un rato para hablar con su amigo.

— Bueno Aoko, al parecer aquel de ojos azules es tu amigo Kato — habló la morena mirando hacia el joven.

— Se llama Kaito, Aika. No Kato — corrigió Aoko sin muchos animos.

— Creo que alguien necesita una bebida fresquita — dijo Saguru sonriendo a Aoko — ¿Queréis que os traiga?

— Si no es molestia…— recitó Keiko sonrojada.

— Ninguna. Ahora mismo vuelvo — avisó dirigiéndose ha buscar las bebidas.

— Espera Saguru que yo voy contigo — anunció Aika yendo junto al rubio.

— Saguru es todo un caballero — manifestó Keiko mirando al de ojos castaños — Es tan inteligente, culto, caballeroso, guapo…

— Ya se que te gusta Keiko, no hace falta que me lo repitas tanto — articuló la ojiazul volviendo su mirada a buscar al mago, encontrándolo rodeado de bastantes chicas que parecían no estar precisamente felicitándolo. Giró la cabeza.

— Por lo menos a mi me gusta alguien de mi edad Aoko — expresó la de dos coletas — Debes olvidarlo ya. Hay muchos chicos a los que les gustaría estar contigo, y estoy segura que entre ellos está Saguru — reveló decaída.

— Saguru para mí es solo un amigo y Kaito…Te prometo que a partir de hoy lo olvidaré — aseguró con una triste sonrisa.

\- Aoko ...

— Te lo aseguro. Él mismo dijo que debía buscar a mi persona destinada, así que, ahora que se irá de giras como mago y lo veré menos intentaré olvidarlo.

— ¿Y cuando vuelva? — preguntó curiosa.

— Habrá pasado mucho tiempo…Y a lo mejor ni vuelve — explicó tristemente.

— Sabes que seguirás teniéndome ahí, ¿verdad?

— Sí, y gracias por ello — agradeció abrazando dulcemente a su amiga.

Después de aquello, cuando Aika y Saguru volvieron estuvieron hablando durante bastante tiempo, riendo y recordando antiguas anécdotas juntos, todo esto sin que el castaño cumpleañero apareciera para saludarlos.

No le extrañaba, después de todo él estaba allí con sus amigos y amigas, y seguramente por ahí también estaría la chica poseedora del amor de su amigo. Era normal que estuviera más pendiente de ella que de su amiga de la infancia.

Durante el rato que estuvieron allí pudo escuchar varios comentarios de bocas de chicas y chicos referidos a Kaito, estilo _Que guapo es Kaito, No se como todavía no tiene novia, tiene a medio instituto suspirando por él,Algunos dicen que es gay,_ y cosas similares.

No sabía como conservó la esperanza. ¿Por qué se iba a fijar en una cría como ella teniendo a tantas chicas tras él?

Las horas fueron pasando, durante las que Saguru se había mostrado bastante atento con ella, y en que la pelirroja que vio hablando con él se acercó a ella, diciéndole algo que no entendía en su totalidad.

— _¿Eres Aoko Nakamori? — cuestionó una voz femenina a sus espaldas, haciendo que se girara encarando a una chica de ojos rojos._

— _Sí…¿Qué quieres? — preguntó confusa._

— _Soy Akako Koizumi, y solo venía a decirte que te alejes de Kaito, ya que él será mío tarde o temprano. Así que no te entrometas — avisó para después girarse e irse caminando elegantemente mientras los hombres que la veían le dejaban paso._

No había podido dejar de darle vueltas a esa conversación. No entendía por qué la avisaba a ella precisamente. ¿Quizás quería tener a Kaito solo para ella y no la quería rondando? No lo sabía.

Lo que sí sabía es que ya eran las 3:00 am, y que después de seis horas allí Kaito ni siquiera se había atrevido ha acercarse a ella.

— Creo que va siendo hora de irnos — susurró, ya que a esa hora ya no había tanta gente como antes.

— Tienes razón, entonces vamos, yo os llevo a vuestras casas para asegurarme de que no os pase nada a ninguna — ofreció Saguru mostrando una sonrisa.

— Mi casa está aquí al lado Saguru, a demás he de darle su regalo a Kaito — dijo enseñando un pequeño paquete envuelto.

— Aún así te esperaremos fuera — aseguró Saguru sin dar su brazo a torcer.

— Está bien, si insistes — suspiró para después darse la vuelta para buscar a Kaito.

Merodeó por los pasillos de la casa sin encontrarlo, hasta que le dio por mirar en cierta habitación, donde siempre habían jugado en su infancia.

Efectivamente allí estaba, sentado en aquel puff azul que se situaba en el medio de la sala. El joven tapaba sus ojos con una de sus manos, como si la cabeza le doliera.

— Kaito… — lo llamó Aoko acercándose a su posición.

— Hasta que al fin apareces y me hablas — manifestó algo malhumorado e hipando — Llevas toda la noche con ese rubio de bote, y se te ha olvidado hasta felicitarme.

— No digas tonterías. Cuando me iba ha acercar otros llegaban a ti primero, no podía meterme si estabas hablando — se defendió cruzándose de brazos.

— Pero tú no eres como ellos.

— Ya lo sé, soy pequeña, cabezota, charlatana, gritona, infantil — enumeró con los dedos sin mostrar la debilidad que sus defectos le proporcionaba.

— No me refería a eso — enunció para después con una velocidad que ni Aoko previó la tomó del brazo, recostándola encima de él.

Aoko respiraba nerviosa frente a su amigo, hacía muchísimo tiempo desde que no estaban literalmente tan cerca. Más concretamente desde que dejaron de dormir juntos cuando se quedaban a dormir en la casa del otro.

— Tú eres la única persona que me importa — recitó el ojiazul, desprendiendo un muy leve olor a alcohol.

— Idiota estás borracho — observó la castaña intentando soltarse de su agarre

— No sabes lo que estás diciendo, así que sueltam…

No pudo continuar al sentir como los labios de Kaito se posaban sobre los suyos, y de alguna manera cambiaba las tornas, siendo ella ahora la que estaba debajo.

Kaito la besaba con dulzura, aunque podía sentir un leve sabor a alguna bebida alcohólica no le dio importancia, y lentamente cerró los ojos correspondiendo el beso, su primer beso, robado del chico al que siempre quiso.

Por su lado Kaito hacia las cosas por puro instinto, no podía a resistirse a ella. Aunque Aoko no lo hubiera notado la había estado observando desde que llegó con aquel castaño y otras dos chicas en las que ni siquiera se había fijado. Solo tenía ojos para ella, viendo como una falda blanca y una camiseta azul marino con decorado rojo podrían obtener un efecto muy positivo en él, solo si ella lo llevaba. Pero no se acercó por precaución, para mirar si aquel chico era del que hace unos días le habló, aunque al final su plan no salió como lo esperó, ya que para minimizar sus celos comenzó a beber más de lo que solía hacerlo, hasta que se tuvo que ir a aquella habitación a descansar. No sabía que esa borrachera iba a darle lo que tanto había anhelado.

Pero justo cuando acepto Aoko el beso, jugando ambos enamorados con caricias, Saguru apareció en la escena buscándola.

Se escondió para no ser visto y observó a Kaito con celos. No era el tipo de persona que se pusiera celoso a menudo, por no decir que nunca, ya que jamás había sentido nada especial por alguna chica. Aoko de alguna manera había hecho un impacto en él. Sabía que no la amaba, más el ver a la chica que le atraía con otro no era muy agradable, y más al ver como el joven castaño intentaba subir un poco la falda que ella llevaba. Ahí fue cuando apartó la vista y se fue de la casa, dejando con las dudas a las otras dos chicas que lo esperaban fuera y no entendían su cambio de actitud.

Aoko cuando sintió que Kaito empezaba a levantar su falda no dudó en separarse de él volviendo en sí.

— Kaito para — pedía intentado que sus labios no volvieran a caer en la tentación de su boca.

— No, por favor, déjame soñar que te tengo un rato más — rogó siguiendo con su caricias.

— ¡Basta! — exclamó sorprendiendo al joven, que al mirarla pudo ver como poco a poco sus ojos comenzaban a expulsar lágrimas una tras otra — ¡Deja de jugar con mi sentimientos! ¡Yo…Yo no soy un juguete! — aulló consiguiendo al fin quitarse al joven de encima, para seguidamente salir corriendo sin mirar atrás.

— Espera… — pronunció suavemente haciendo el intento de levantarse, pero fue inútil. Irremediablemente cayó de nuevo en el puff, pero antes tomó un paquete que parecía haberse caído a Aoko, abriéndolo rápidamente viendo una foto de cuando ambos eran pequeños, perdiendo después la consciencia, durmiendo plácidamente con ese último recuerdo como sueño.

A la mañana siguiente un sonido de campana hizo que el ojiazul abriera lentamente los ojos dada la insistencia de la persona que estaba llamando a lo que parecía ser el timbre. En esos momentos maldecía a su madre por poner ese maldito sonido precisamente.

Se levantó con torpeza del puff y se encaminó hacia la puerta sin dejar en ningún momento de sujetarse la cabeza. Fue apoyándose en las paredes y muebles hasta que pudo llegar al pomo. Pero al abrir la puerta un golpe impactó en su mejilla consiguiendo que se echara para atrás.

Abrió los ojos para ver quien era su atacante, y pudo ver al chico de ojos castaños que la noche anterior acompañó a Aoko.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para jugar así con ella? — interrogó bastante enfadado agarrando el cuello de su camisa — ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarte hombre y jugar así con menores?

— ¿De qué narices estás hablando niñato? — inquirió soltándose de su agarre.

— ¿Qué de que hablo? ¡De que eres un puto abusador! ¡Te has aprovechado de los sentimientos de Aoko para hacer con ella lo que te ha venido en gana! — aulló furioso recordando el estado en que había visto a su amiga esa mañana cuando fue a verla — Está destrozada y no quiere salir de su casa, y precisamente tenías que hacerle eso ayer, cuando dijo que iba ha intentar olvidarte al fin.

— Estás diciendo que…— formuló visualizando en su mente las imágenes que creía parte de su sueño —…Todo fue real — recitó finalmente para después ir directo a la ducha.

— ¿A dónde demonios vas? — cuestionó el castaño cabreado.

— A darme una ducha, no puedo ver a Aoko con estas pintas — explicó metiéndose en el cuarto ante la mirada de ira de Saguru — Por cierto, gracias por preocuparte por ella, y tranquilo, jamás le he querido hacer daño, porque yo realmente amo a esa niña — reveló sorprendiendo al de ojos castaños, que cuando sabía que no era observado sonrió feliz, después de todo Aoko era su amiga y quería su felicidad, y ese mago parecía el adecuado para dársela.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos salió de su casa presentable, ya no olía ha alcohol ni estaba pegajoso por la barbaridad de bebidas que le tiraron encima sin querer sus compañeros cuando estaban ya borrachos.

Se dirigió a la casa de su querida Aoko, pero en vez de llamar a la puerta, como la gente normal, cogió la llave que sabía que escondían en la maceta que estaba junto a la puerta y abrió, empezando a buscar a Aoko.

No tardó mucho en verla en el jardín de la casa, liada en una fina sábana, y aparentemente en pijama.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, y cuando la tuvo frente a él la abrazó por la espalda, sorprendiendo a la castaña.

— Tranquila Aoko, soy yo — musitó en su oído aumentando los nervios en ella — Solo quería aclarar lo sucedido anoche.

— No hace falta Kaito, está todo claro — aseguró temblando — Estabas borracho y no sabías lo que estabas haciendo, no hace falta que me lo expliques ya lo s…

No creyó que volvería a sentir los labios de Kaito sobre los suyos, y menos sin que este estuviera ebrio.

Lentamente se separó de ella lo suficiente para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos.

— No está todo claro, me lo acabas de demostrar — declaró colocando un mechón de su cabello que colgaba en su rostro detrás de su oreja — Jamás jugaría contigo Aoko, lo que hice anoche fue obra de mi instinto. Llevaba muchos años queriendo tenerte así, porque yo te amo, tonta.

— Kaito eso no es posible — negó con la cabeza apenada — ¿Cómo vas a quererme a mí teniendo a todo tu instituto detrás tuya? ¿Por qué me ibas a querer a mí que soy enana comparada con cualquiera de esas chicas? — cuestionó decaída.

— Porque mi corazón te eligió a ti, porque solo cuando estoy contigo siento que estoy en el cielo y aunque suene un poco cursi tú eres la única que consigue que mi corazón lata más deprisa — expresó tomando la mano de ella y llevándola a la zona donde estaba su corazón — ¿Lo ves?

— Kaito…¿Qué se supone que debería decir ahora? — preguntó con lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro.

— ¿Qué te parece si dices lo que sabes que estoy deseando oír? — inquirió acercándose de nuevo a sus labios.

— Y-Yo te amo — murmuró dejando que sus labios de nuevo se unieran de nuevo, sintiendo que realmente los sueños si podían hacerse realidad.

Kaito no dudó mucho y poco a poco profundizó el beso entre ambos, rodeando a Aoko con sus brazos acercándola todo lo posible a él, mientras ella apoyaba las temblorosas manos en su pecho.

Estuvieron así por varios minutos, separándose cada vez que el aire se hacía de rogar, hasta que en una de esas separaciones Aoko lo abrazó.

— Jamás pensé que esto fuera posible — suspiró — ¿Estás seguro de que no estoy soñando?

Él como respuesta lanzó una pequeña risita — Puede ser, pero en todo caso el que estaría soñando sería yo.

— Eres tonto — declaró depositando otro beso en sus labios — Pero te amo.

— ¿Seguro que es amor? — cuestionó acariciando su cabellera.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? — interrogó cruzándose de brazos inflando sus mofletes — Te amo, claro que estoy segura.

— Aoko, entiéndeme, a tu edad es muy fácil confundir sentimientos, y no quiero que después te arrepientas de esto — reveló sin dejar de acariciarla.

— Jamás me arrepentiré, estoy segura de lo que siento Kaito — aclaró segura — No me hace falta ser un viejo como tú para saberlo.

— ¿A quién llamas tú viejo enana? — preguntó algo irritado el ojiazul.

— Pues a ti, ¿a quién sino? — contestó la joven divertida — Kaito tienes que admitir que estas mayor, mírate.

— Veremos a ver si estoy realmente tan mayor — manifestó tomándola sin que ella pudiera evitarlo entre sus brazos, tocando puntos sensibles en sus costados.

— No Ka-Kai- Kaito, pa-para — pedía mientras inútilmente trataba de contener la risa, hasta que no pudo más y comenzó a reír, intentando a la vez hacerle ella también cosquillas al joven, consiguiendo que finalmente ambos cayeran al césped del jardín entre risas.

Solo necesitaban esa clase de momentos entre ellos, algo que desde hacía años habían evitado desde aquella fatídica tarde en que aquellos que fueron sus rivales de infancia con simples palabras consiguieron crear una distancia entre ambos.

— Parece que ya solo me resta hacerte una pregunta — expresó el castaño llamando la atención de la chica, que ahora tumbada a su lado en la hierba lo miró ladeando la cabeza hacia él — ¿Querrías ser mi novia, Aoko?

— ¿Enserio no sabes la respuesta? — dudó alzando una ceja.

— Prefiero confirmarla.

— Claro que quiero, imbécil — aceptó sonriendo feliz, haciendo que el ojiazul soltará un respiro de alivio — Pero…¿qué le diremos a mi padre? — dudó algo preocupada.

— De él deja que me encargue yo, ¿vale?

— ¿Estás seguro? Sería mejor que lo hiciera yo que soy su hija — habló algo insegura.

— Seguro, te prometo que le explicaré todo y obtendré el permiso que necesito de él para salir contigo, ¿vale amor? — inquirió depositando un beso en su frente.

— Está bien Kaito, está bien — aceptó finalmente la de cabello revuelto, olvidándose un rato de sus preocupaciones al lado del chico que hacía mucho se había ganado su corazón.

Kaito simplemente se quedo allí, tumbado en el césped, abrazando a la joven fuertemente, quedándose finalmente ambos dormidos gracias al efecto cálido que el sol provocó.

Después de aquel día se marcó un comienzo en la vida de ambos, convirtiéndose al fin a los ojos de todos en una pareja, que en un principio no les pareció adecuada, pero que con el tiempo y el amor que se veía reflejado en ellos todos acabaron convenciéndose de que hacían una gran pareja. Aunque en un principio el inspector Nakamori puso su casa patas arriba después de arrojar contra Kaito toda clase de objetos cuando le dijo la relación que había comenzado con su hija, pero finalmente después de que Chikage y Aoko intervinieran acepto, únicamente porque sabía que Midori querría eso.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso había una persona que no quería que esa relación existiese. Necesitaba a Aoko a su lado, y desde que empezó a salir con Kaito ya no era lo mismo. Si que les prestaba atención, tanto a ella como a Keiko, pero jamás la acompañaba a ningún lugar si era de noche. No le molestaría si al menos Keiko la acompañara, pero esta no estaba a favor de hacer lo mismo que ella, por eso de alguna manera quería que cualquier cosa destruyera esa relación, que para ella, era algo temporal. Pero al ver como los años comenzaban a pasar, llegando a tener dieciséis años y ver como la pareja seguía junta ella misma decidió intervenir utilizando algo que todos en algún momento de nuestras vidas tenemos; El miedo.

Todo fue planeado meticulosamente, sirviéndose de las que sabía que serían las reacciones de ambos, no por nada se tragaba las historias que Keiko, una romántica empedernida le preguntaba a Aoko sobre ellos, y que ella respondía siempre sonriente.

Ese día era miércoles, y Aika al fin decidió poner su plan en marcha al ir junto a Aoko al salir de clases solas, ya que ese día la de dos coletas estaba enferma, y Saguru estaba en Inglaterra.

— Hey Aoko, ¿Kaito y tú ya habéis hecho algo verdad? — cuestionó haciéndose la curiosa a pesar de saber desde un principio la respuesta.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó algo desorientada.

— Pues de ``juegos de adultos´´ mujer — la codeó viendo como la ojiazul se avergonzaba por el tema — Seguro que hace ya mucho de tu primera vez, teniendo un novio tan mayor seguro debes saber más que todas nosotras.

— Te equivocas Aika — corrigió con las manos en alto — Kaito y yo jamás hemos hecho nada, él sabe que yo no quiero ni me siento preparada para nada así, además… — sonrió sinceramente — Nuestra relación no depende de eso, nos queremos y con eso nos basta.

— Que extraño…A lo mejor lo que ocurre es que Kaito no te desea — manifestó sirviéndose de las inseguridades más internas de Aoko — Aoko, no hace falta estar bien de la vista para saber que tu cuerpo no crece en cuanto a curvas se refiere. Con doce años aún había esperanza pero ahora…Pocas.

— A-Aún estoy creciendo — expresó tristemente — No se termina de crecer hasta más o menos los veinticinco años.

— ¿Crees que Kaito esperará todo eso por ti? — inquirió la morena haciendo que Aoko se girara hacia ella con una expresión de miedo — ¿Por qué esperar por ti cuando tiene a miles de chicas con mejor figura detrás de él?

— Por-Porque me ama — profirió temblando bajando la cabeza.

— Aoko — dijo apoyando sus manos en sus hombros haciendo que la mirara — Son hombres, ¿crees que el amor les resiste si no tienen lo que desean? — interrogó mirándola a los ojos — Si quieres saber si te ama o no solamente tienes que hacer esto — explicó acercándose a su oído susurrándole lo que tenía que hacer.

Mientras en la residencia Kuroba, el joven ojiazul practicaba un truco de magia que esa noche debería utilizar en el show que presentaría en el teatro. Finalmente después de un par de años consiguió una plaza como mago en el gran teatro al que miles de extranjeros iban a verlo. No hizo falta irse del país para ser conocido como mago, además de que no quería dejar atrás todo lo que tenía allí.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar la razón principal por la que finalmente decidió quedarse allí. Al principio tuvo dudas, ya que aunque por un lado deseaba quedarse y conquistar al fin a Aoko, por otro no quería sufrir por algo que parecía inalcanzable. Pero finalmente aquel día Aoko le dio la razón que necesitaba para aclarar sus dudas, aquel día cuando al fin comenzaron una relación como algo más que amigos, y que con el paso de los años iba mejorando.

El sonido de pasos le distrajo de sus pensamientos, mirando hacia la puerta de su habitación en la que estaba, viendo como esta se abría de un golpe y por ella aparecía Aoko bastante agitada ya, que al parecer tuvo que hacer una larga carrera.

— Aoko, ¿a que se debe vengas así de cansada? — cuestionó preocupado el mago acercándose a ella y depositando un beso en sus labios como saludo — ¿Tantas ganas tenías de volver a verme? — sonrió pícaramente mientras le guiñaba un ojo, extrañándose al ver que ella no le reprendía por la insinuación — ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? — preguntó ahora más serio tomándola de los hombros.

— Kaito…— mencionó dirigiendo la vista a sus ojos — ¿Por qué tú me elegiste a mí?

— ¿De qué estas hablando? — interrogó perdido.

— Porque quisiste ser mi novio y no irte con una de tu edad con mejor cuerpo y que fuera más inteligente que yo…¿por qué?

— Idiota, ya te dije en su momento que te amaba y que por ello me daba igual la edad — la reprendió abrazándola posesivamente — Tú eres mía Aoko, al igual que yo soy tuyo. Me da igual la edad, los comentarios de la gente y tus inseguridades sobre tu figura — manifestó fuertemente — Me da igual todo mientras sigas a mi lado.

— ¿Tú me deseas Kaito? — inquirió tragándose toda su vergüenza poniendo en marcha la idea que Aika le propuso esa misma tarde.

— ¿A-A qué viene e-esa pregunta ahora? — cuestionó nervioso — Eres mi novia Aoko, claro que sí, si no pasara eso habría algo aquí que no funcionaría. Pero no es momento de hablar de esas cosas.

— ¿Por qué no? Ambos tenemos edad suficiente para hablar de ese tipo de cosas Kaito, yo ya no soy la niña que era — profirió tomando el rostro de ilusionista y acercándolo lentamente a ella — Kaito, te amo — declaró finalmente terminando las distancias entre ellos con una apasionado beso que comenzó a hacerse más y más profundo.

Los besos y las caricias de la joven desconcertaban al ojiazul que simplemente se dejo llevar por las emociones que la castaña despertaba en él, aceptando cada uno de sus besos y caricias, sin darse cuenta de cómo poco a poco la misma Aoko lo guió a lentos pasos hasta su cama, tumbándolo en ella, colocándose ella encima de él, continuando con sus caricias.

No fue hasta que el chico sintió como ella intentaba desabrochar su camisa que volvió en sí, tomando las manos de la chica, parándola.

— Aoko, para — demandó autoritario — No es el momento de esto, y lo sabes.

— ¿Y cuándo será el momento según tú? — cuestionó temblorosa.

— Cuando sepa que realmente estas preparada para esto y que no es un arrebato provocado por algún comentario — reveló sorprendiendo a la joven — Si hacemos esto quiero que estés completamente segura de ello.

— ¿¡Quién te dice que cuando pase estaré segura!? — exclamó desganada — Siempre temeré al dolor, no importa cuanto tiempo pase. Sé que te amo y eso debería ser suficiente, ¿¡es que no lo entiendes!? Algún día te cansarás de esperar por mí y me dejaras, no tengo dudas — confesó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos — ¡No quiero perderte! — aulló dolida tapándose con sus manos su rostro.

— Eres una completa idiota — desveló el muchacho mirándola fríamente — ¿¡Cómo diablos puedes tener tal opinión de mí!? — gritó quitándola a la chica de su posición dominante, acorralándola contra el colchón — ¡Se supone que somos una pareja! ¿¡Por qué demonios no puedes contarme las cosas antes de actuar imprevistamente!?

— Yo…Es que yo…— susurró algo temerosa de esa actitud del chico.

— ¿¡Yo qué!? ¿¡Realmente quieres que me comporte como un capullo al que le importa una mierda tu bienestar!? — vociferó notablemente enfadado.

— ¡Claro que no idiota! — negó la chica tomando su cuello — No…No quiero que cambies — musitó en su oído suavemente tranquilizando aunque fuera un poco a Kaito — Te amo como eres, pero…yo no me veo suficiente para ti — declaró mirando sus ojos — Kaito eres tan perfecto, tienes a tantas personas detrás tuyas admirando cada uno de tus pasos aunque falles…Y yo sin embargo simplemente soy una estudiante que no destaca ni en sus estudios ni condición física...Aunque te amo más que a nada y deseo estar siempre a tu lado me siento algo egoísta haciendo esto — confesó dolida.

— En todo caso el egoísta soy yo al mantenerte a mi lado — admitió retirando uno de los cabellos que ahora tapaban su rostro — Aún sabiendo lo difícil que esto sería para los dos no pude evitar desear tenerte a mi lado, aún sabiendo que para ti sería más duro, ya que a diferencia de mí tú si que te tomas todos los comentarios en serio.

— No, te equivocas, soy yo la que quiso estar a tú lado, y al hacerlo sabía que tendría críticas por estar contigo, ya no solo por la edad, sino por ser quien eres — articuló sinceramente.

— Escúchame — ordenó el joven tomándola suavemente por el mentón — Prométeme que la próxima vez que ocurra algo así hablaremos y no harás cosas por tú propia cuenta — pidió depositando un efímero beso en su mejilla — Esto tenemos que superarlo juntos.

— Es-Esta bien — aceptó abrazándole con fuerza — ¿Eso significa que no quieres hacerme nada?

— Claro que quiero — admitió ladeando levemente la cabeza para observar sus ojos sin romper el abrazo — Y cuando pueda hacerlo te aseguro que no me contendré — avisó consiguiendo que la muchacha se sonrojara.

— Tampoco hace falta que digas eso — observó ocultándose en su cuello.

— ¿Hace un rato venías con intención de hacerlo y ahora te avergüenzas por que lo mencioné? — formuló extrañado — Definitivamente no entiendo a las mujeres — dijo obteniendo una risita por parte de Aoko, uniéndose él al rato.

Desde una distancia algo alejada la morena observaba la escena fastidiada al ver que su plan no había funcionado, y que aunque quisiera volver a hacer algo no podría, ya que esta vez Aoko no le haría caso. Parecía que realmente no podría separarlos, ya que después de todo si que estaban destinados a estar juntos, y viendo que realmente ambos eran felices teniéndose mutuamente, ella no volvería a intervenir, ni ahora ni nunca.

Después de aquel fortuito día las cosas volvieron a su normal pasar, convenciendo al mundo cada día más de que esos a los que al principio criticaban por su relación realmente debían estar juntos, aunque las críticas no fueron del todo acalladas hasta que Aoko cumplió la mayoría de edad, ya que con esa edad al fin era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, así como también podía estar con Kaito sin queja alguna, aunque tampoco las tomó muy enserio cuando con doce años se convirtió en la novia del mago.

Ahora él tenía veinticuatro, y ella dieciocho. Se seguían llevando seis años, pero ahora todo era distinto, y eso era algo que el ojiazul sabía.

Había esperado mucho tiempo por ella, demasiado. No le había importado realmente tenerla que esperar, sabía que lo haría por ella, únicamente por ella, pero también tenía sus necesidades, contenidas durante demasiados años, y ahora se le hacía difícil esperar más. Sabía que era el momento, y que Aoko no era ya la adolescente que era, a cada día que pasaba maduraba más y más aunque sin perder ese carácter infantil que la caracterizaba. Poco a poco se había convertido en una mujer, en su mujer, ya era hora de que él le demostrara que tan lejos podría llegar por ella. Hacía años desde que se mentalizaba para cuando llegara ese momento, lo tenía absolutamente todo planeado, en la teoría obviamente, pero tocaba la práctica.

Sabía que la quería para siempre a su lado, por ello, esa noche le pediría matrimonio. Llevaban siete años de noviazgo, no hacia falta esperar más para pedirle que fuera lo que antes o temprano terminaría siendo. Con tal de obtener un sí lo preparó todo a su gusto, comenzando por preparar un cena con platos bastante exquisitos, obtenidos gracias a los conocimientos de su querida madre, quien encantada con la iniciativa de su hijo le enseñó con paciencia a preparar el mismo cada una de las comidas.

También había preparado su habitación para que todo fuera absolutamente inolvidable, y para asegurarse de que en el momento de la verdad se quedara mudo prefirió añadir un pequeño detalle en su cuarto. Esparció pétalos de rosas rojas por toda la habitación, y encima de su cama formó las palabras que tendría que decir a Aoko, junto con el anillo.

Esa noche Aoko apareció en su casa vestida con una falda corta negra y una blusa blanca, una ropa que le daba un toque más adulto a la vista del chico.

— Buenas noches Bakaito — lo saludó ella con un beso en los labios.

— Buenas noches Ahoko — respondió él con una sonrisa cálida — Creo que debería acompañarme a la mesa my lady — comentó guiñándole un ojo, conduciéndola hasta la mesa, donde caballerosamente retiró su silla invitándola a sentarse.

La velada trascurrió entre conversaciones banales, risas y algún sonrojo de la castaña, hasta que la comida se acabó y llegaba la hora de la verdad para el ojiazul, que aunque estaba ansioso por que llegara el momento prefirió retrasarlo un poco más.

— Aoko voy a recoger esto un poco, por favor espérame en el salón, enseguida iré — aseguró sonriendo con seguridad.

— ¿No quieres que te ayude? Acabaríamos antes — habló la castaña acercándose con la intención de ayudarle.

— Ni hablar — negó interponiéndose en su camino — Eres mi invitada, y como tal no debes mover un dedo.

— Pero…

— Ni peros ni peras Aoko, hazme caso, ¿vale amor?

— Te advierto que solo será por esta vez — dijo con un dedo en alto.

— Con eso me basta, ahora ve a donde te he dicho.

Aoko, obedientemente se dirigió hacia donde Kaito le indicó, pero cuando llegó allí no se sentó, sino que estando de pie se puso a pensar frenéticamente en lo que sabía que esa noche ocurriría. No tenía que ser adivina para saberlo, y aunque estaba demasiado nerviosa, tenía que admitir que también estaba emocionada.

Levantó su rostro ilusionado y pudo ver frente a ella el retrato de Toichi Kuroba, un hombre que aunque no llego a conocer había llegado a querer únicamente por ser quien provocó que su Kaito fuera quien era.

— Señor Toichi, realmente me hubiera gustado conocer al que desde siempre ha sido para Kaito un modelo — articuló acercándose hacia el cuadro y colocando una mano en la pintura.

Sin ella preverlo fue repentinamente impulsada hacia delante cuando el cuadro se movió dejándola caer en lo que parecía ser una habitación oculta.

Se movió por la pared tratando de encontrar un interruptor para conseguir ver algo, pero al encontrarlo y pulsarlo deseó no haberlo hecho.

Ante ella estaba una habitación donde reposaban todos los artefactos que Kid en algún momento utilizó en sus robos. No entendía por qué su novio tenía aquello, sobretodo sabiendo que Kid desapareció hace dos años. Lo extraño era que todo estaba muy limpio, parecía que esa habitación era limpiada a diario, como si fuera algo muy importante. No podía ser una colección, ya que si lo fuera tendría cosas de las tiendas, no objetos que jamás habían salido a la venta. Todo ello hizo que solo una respuesta viniera a su cabeza. Kaito había sido Kaito Kid.

Bajó la cabeza apenada, y se quedó ahí hasta que detrás de ella apareció el mago asustado al verla ahí.

— Aoko, yo…— intentó explicar.

— Me engañarte todos estos años — expresó la castaña entristecida — Me…Me utilizaste como te vino en gana.

— Eso no es verdad — negó el joven — Lo hice porque mi padre fue asesinado y quería vengar su muerte y… — explicó el ojiazul frenético.

— ¡Nada lo justifica! — aulló furiosa — ¡Nada, absolutamente nada justifica tus acciones conmigo Kuroba! No quiero que vuelvas a mirarme o hablarme, quiero que te mantengas lejos de mí para siempre. ¡Te odio maldito ladrón! — gritó finalmente saliendo de allí corriendo dejando a un abatido mago, que lentamente dejó caer una lágrima, para después irse corriendo a su habitación.

No la seguiría, ¿para qué? No conseguiría nada, solamente que le odiara más. Lo había arruinado todo, absolutamente todo, ese día que se suponía que sería inolvidable porque todo sería maravilloso, finalmente solo sería recordado como el día en que perdió lo que más quería.

Al adentrarse en su habitación no pudo evitar que más lágrimas ser formaran al ver todo lo que había preparado. Si no hubiera querido retrasarlo, eso no habría ocurrido.

Se llevó por delante la sabana llena de pétalos y el anillo tirándolos al suelo con rabia, para dejarse caer en su cama y llorar, llorar como no lo había hecho desde la muerte de su padre, aquel día en que se prometió no volver a hacerlo, ya que _``llorar no es de hombres´´_ , pero esa noche volvería a ser un niño, un niño que tenía el corazón partido.

Aoko por su lado no fue a su casa esa noche, después de salir de la casa de Kaito se dirigió a la casa de Keiko, donde también estaría Aika, ya que habían organizado una fiesta de pijamas, a la que ella se negó a ir por su cita con Kaito.

Tardó quince minutos en llegar, pero finalmente lo logró, comenzando a llamar al timbre, siendo Keiko la que saliera a recibirla, y se preocupara al ver como su rostro estaba bañado de esas dichosas gotas saladas.

— ¡Díos mío Aoko! — exclamó la Momoi preocupada por su amiga, haciéndola pasar rápidamente — ¡Aika ven!

— ¿Qué ocurre gritona? — cuestionó extrañada, pero al ver a la castaña no le hizo falta explicación alguna — ¿Qué ha ocurrido Aoko?

Al ver que la chica era incapaz de hablar dado al llanto decidieron darle una bebida caliente para que aunque fuera solo un poco, pudiera tranquilizarse.

— Ahora que pareces más calmada cuéntanos — demandó la morena — ¿Te hizo algo?

— Se acabó — profirió débilmente sorprendiendo a las dos — Todo a sido una mentira, le odio, no quiero verlo — declaró con nuevas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

— Aoko, estás mintiendo — proclamó Keiko viendo a su amiga — Si lo odiaras no estarías así.

— Te equivocas, yo…

— ¡Eres idiota! — aulló Aika sorprendiendo a sus dos acompañantes — ¡Haz superado todas la pruebas que el destino os a puesto siempre, habéis superado crisis complicadas, y dices que todos se acabó por una mentira!

— Pero, esa mentira es…

— ¡Alguna razón habrá tenido Aoko! Ese chico te ama demasiado, y si te ha ocultado algo habrá sido por tu bien. ¿Enserio piensas dejar que el que es el amor de tu vida se vaya? Me decepcionas — articuló volviendo a la habitación — Espero que no te arrepientas de esto en un futuro, porque si lo haces yo estaré ahí para decirte un ``te lo dije´´ — formuló desapareciendo de la vista de la castaña.

— Aoko… — la llamó la de dos coletas — Puede que pocas veces esté de acuerdo con ella, pero, tiene razón. No puedes tirar todo a la basura sin intentar siquiera arreglarlo. Si lo amas de verdad sigue hacia delante y no dejes que la ira de guíe. Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí esta noche y pensarlo, pero…Por favor, elige lo que realmente te hace feliz — rogó tomándola de las manos.

— Keiko…Está bien, te prometo que lo pensaré — aceptó con una sonrisa sincera.

— Y recuerda que pase lo que pase, Aika y yo estaremos aquí para ti — aseguró abrazándola cariñosamente — Y también Saguru cuando no esté en Londres.

— Gracias — agradeció para después dirigirse al dormitorio, donde rápidamente cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Muchas veces las personas se dejan llevar por la ira, dejando a un lado todos los sentimientos positivos que puedan tener, solo si tienes buen juicio y tienes personas a tu lado que buscan lo mejor para ti puedes ser capaz de ver la respuesta correcta. Eso Aoko lo sabía, y en ese momento sabía al fin lo que debía de hacer, por ello nada más levantarse se ducho y vistió, para después de agradecerles sus consejos a las chicas partir rumbo a la casa de Kaito, donde este, muerto por dentro se preparaba para irse del país.

No solo había perdido a Aoko, también había perdido su razón de vivir, y seguramente si se quedaba allí solo conseguiría que lo arrestaran, y aunque le gustaría terminar con su vida aunque fuera entre rejas no podía permitir que su madre tuviera el dolor al peder a la única familia que le quedaba. No podía ser egoísta, así que iría junto a ella, aunque sabía que jamás superaría lo de Aoko, y que mucho menos llegaría ha enamorarse, pero, quisiera o no, no podía morir todavía.

Estaba haciendo una llamada a sus seres queridos que aún estaban en el país cuando vio como por la puerta principal aparecía Aoko fatigada, vestida con la misma ropa que la noche anterior un poco más arrugada.

— Aoko…— susurró sorprendido por verla allí.

— Kaito, por favor perdóname. Debí entender o al menos escuchar lo que me querías explicar, pero fui una egoísta y solo me preocupé por lo que yo sentía — admitió sorprendiendo a joven — Con solo escuchar que asesinaron a tu padre debí entender que era algo serio y no un juego de niños — suspiró liberada — ¿Crees que podrías perdonarme algún día?

— Eres idiota — manifestó abrazándola sorpresivamente — Yo soy el que tiene que pedir perdón. Te oculte la verdad todos estos años cuando te decía que la confianza era lo más importante para que esto funcionara. Pero tenía miedo a tu odio, a que reaccionaras como ayer, me dejarás y no pudiera volverte a ver — explicó sujetando sus mejillas — Y sin ti no soy nada — declaró tristemente.

— Ni yo sin ti — reveló acercándose a sus labios besando al chico suavemente — Te amo.

— Y yo a ti — correspondió acercándola de nuevo a sus labios.

Estuvieron así tanto tiempo que ni ellos pudieron saber como pasaba el flujo del tiempo, solo sabían que querían estar así siempre.

Al cabo de un rato, sorpresivamente Aoko de un salto coloco sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del joven, que sorprendido la agarró por la cintura.

— Creo que dejamos algo pendiente anoche, ¿no? — observó acariciando su rostro.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres? — preguntó extrañado — Después de esto entenderé si quieres esperar par…

— Te amo — habló después de hacerle callar colocando uno de sus dedos en sus labios — No necesito tiempo, te he hecho esperar demasiado, no pienso hacerlo más.

— Aoko, si ahora me dejas después no pararé, te lo advierto.

— Aviso entendido, ahora vamos.

— Después no quiero quejas.

— No las tendrás — aseguró finalmente la muchacha volviendo a sus labios, mientras él lentamente la llevaba a la habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación Kaito no pudo evitar insultarse mentalmente por no haber recogido todo lo que la noche anterior dejó por los suelos. Aoko no tardó mucho en verlo y preguntarse por ello, mirando a Kaito buscando respuestas.

— Lo preparé ayer para eso, pero después de lo que pasó no pude evitar tirarlo todo — confesó mirando hacia la sábana que yacía en el suelo, para pasar a buscar el anillo que debía estar cerca.

— ¿Qué había en la sábana para arrancarla de esa manera? — cuestionó buscando por el suelo, encontrando una caja azul marina.

— Lo que estaba dentro de la caja — contestó viendo como la joven encontraba el anillo debajo de sus escritorio — Quería pedírtelo, pero dada las circunstancias de ahora veo imposible esto, ¿verdad?

— No lo sabrás si no me lo pides — respondió dándole el anillo — Tú sabrás lo que haces.

— Bueno, entonces… — suspiró nervioso para tomarla de la mano y arrodillarse — Aoko Nakamori, ¿querrías casarte con este mago de cuarta inútil que sin ti no es nada y cambiar con ello tu apellido a Kuroba? — cuestionó intentando serenarse.

— Idiota — lo llamó levantándolo del suelo — ¿No sabes acaso que mi respuesta hubiera sido un sí ayer, hoy y siempre? Claro que quiero mago idiota — aclaró tomando el rostro del joven para volverlo a besar mientras él colocaba la sortija en su dedo, para después volver a tomarla de la cintura y colocarla en la anterior posición.

Lentamente la depositó en la cama, quitándole lentamente cada trozo de tela que la cubría, todo sin que ella mostrara signos de molestia ante sus caricias. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver como la chica impaciente y algo avergonzada comenzaba rápidamente a deshacerse de su ropa.

Nada fue como ellos imaginaron, pero no importaba, el estar juntos era lo único que les importaba, nada más.

— Se supone que estas cosas se deben hacer por la noche, ¿no? — rompió el silencio la ojiazul que estando de espaldas al cuerpo del castaño recibía caricias en su estómago y sutiles besos en el cuello — ¿Acaso no has tenido suficiente?

— Jamás tendré suficiente de ti — dijo en un suspiro parando un momentos sus caricias — Creo que ya te advertí que no pararía — recordó volviéndola hacia él.

— Eres más infantil de lo que pensaba Bakaito — observó la joven para después sonreír cálidamente — Pero así te amo.

Después de aquel día se comenzaron a preparar todo lo necesario para la boda de los chicos, la cual fue puesta finalmente el día veintidós de junio, el día en que oficialmente comenzaron a salir. Además de que era una fecha en la que todos los invitados y la propia novia podrían ir sin problemas, ya que precisamente ese año caía en sábado.

Fue un día de nervios para los novios, que simplemente no podían quedarse quietos, es más necesitaron ayudantes para poder conseguir que se vistieran y peinaran debidamente. Fue una boda estilo japonés, exceptuando los trajes de ambos, que prefirieron cambiarlos ante el consejo de Saguru, ya que ambos estarían muchos más cómodos.

El lugar escogido fue un hotel en el centro de Tokio, donde la ceremonia ocurrió sin problema alguno, finalizando y sellando la unión de los novios cuando ellos bebieron el San San Kudu después de unir sus manos con los anillos y el rosario juzu.

Fue una ceremonia tranquila, en la que como indicaba la tradición de los japoneses los chicos no se mostraron muchas muestras de afecto delante de todos, aunque en ningún momento soltaron sus manos.

— Parece ser que todos se divierten — comentó Aoko a su ahora marido al ver como todos los invitados reían divertidos, prestando mayor atención a su amigo Saguru que hablaba y reía con la pelirroja que años atrás le advirtió que no se acercara a Kaito — Parece que tu amiga Koizumi se lo está pasando en grande con Saguru.

— La verdad es que estoy sorprendido de su actitud — admitió con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro — Quizás antes de lo previsto tengamos otra boda a la que asistir.

— No hables por hablar Kaito — avisó su mujer acariciándole el dorso de la mano — Aunque la verdad es que me gustaría que así fuera.

— Pero de momento será mejor que sigamos pensando en lo que ahora conlleva — habló escuchando como la música relajada que inundaba la sala se volvía un vals — ¿Me haría el honor de bailar conmigo mi querida Aoko Kuroba?

— Claro que sí, querido — acepto tomando el brazo que Kaito le ofrecía, encaminándose con él a la pista de baile donde junto a muchas otras parejas comenzaron a moverse al son de la música.

— Estaremos juntos siempre — dijo de pronto el ojiazul mirando los ojos de Aoko — Después de todo lo que he pasado para poder estar así contigo te aseguro que no te pienso dejar ir.

— Mas te vale no hacerlo, porque si de mí depende te aseguró que te esposaré a mí si es necesario — amenazó la de cabello revuelto.

— ¿Es que acaso no me has esposado ya? — inquirió divertido acercando a Aoko más — Aunque tampoco me importaría que me esposaras de nuevo en otros términos, aunque ya sabes que prefiero ser yo el que te espose a ti si hacemos algo así — comentó pícaramente.

— Eres un maldito pervertido — acusó la chica ante la risa que ahora el joven emitía, para unirse ella también.

Les quedaba demasiado por vivir, solo habían cerrado un capitulo de sus vidas para abrir otro en el que estarían casados.

No sabían lo que vendría en adelante, pero mientras estuvieran juntos nada malo pasaría. Porque después de todo había algo que ambos sabían:

 _``Cada historia tiene un final…Pero en la vida cada final es un comienzo´´_

Y tal como esa frase decía ellos acabarían miles de historias juntos, pero empezarían otras también al lado del otro.

 _Fin_


End file.
